


I am a wreck when I am without you

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A Giant Dog Shows Up for Some Reason, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur calls him 'beloved' because I thought it was dorky as fuck and he SO WOULD, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Based on a Ricky Montgomery Song, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, He has explode-y powers that he finds out while they nearly kill him lmao, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Rescue Missions, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Arthur has to rescue Merlin when he goes missing after a solo mission.No one messes with the king's beloved or else they have to face an angry, protective boyfriend.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712041
Comments: 9
Kudos: 265





	I am a wreck when I am without you

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Line Without a Hook" - Ricky Montgomery
> 
> also based off of this piece of fan art: 
> 
> https://rainbowrabblerouser.tumblr.com/post/620288182882287616/lnkstrike-im-a-simple-man-i-see-arthur-being

Arthur doesn’t fully realize it until Merlin goes on a solo trip to handle magical affairs that his “regular king self should not worry about.” 

But the thing is that Arthur spends most of his time oblivious to everything until they have to quite literally hit him on the back of his head. It took Merlin accidentally knocking him out with his magic for him to discover his abilities. It also took Merlin doting on his bedridden self after this incident and him waking up to Merlin kissing his forehead for him to realize that Merlin was just as in love with him as he was with him.

“Just don’t lose your mind without me, Arthur, I’ll be back before you know it.”

And with a kiss and an embrace, Merlin’s out the door and on a horse to the forest. For too long. Because he doesn’t return on time and Arthur gets antsy by the fifth hour of him being late. He doesn’t want to go to dinner and he just eats in his room, watching the window for Merlin to show up. But he doesn’t and it makes him decide to look for him himself in the dead of night.

It’s reckless and stupid, yes, but then again, Arthur never learned his lesson, now, did he? He felt like the foolish, arrogant, immature royal pain in the ass prince he was when he first met Merlin. As he rides off into the dark, he recalls what Merlin had said to him when he woke up from the accidental spell and mini-coma. 

“I’d do anything for you. It’s my destiny. And I hated it at first, I really did, but then I realized that I wouldn’t have it any other way. I can’t bear to lose you when I can prevent that with my powers,” Merlin had whispered softly as he traced his fingers along Arthur’s jawline. “I’m not sure what to call how I feel, but I know that I need you just as much as you need me, Arthur.”

And Arthur couldn’t do anything but just stare at him for a moment, then he kissed him roughly, unable to contain himself anymore. He didn’t care about the magic anymore. This was more than that. His father was dead and magic had saved him more times than he’d like to admit. What mattered was what this meant for him and Merlin.

He’s so in love with Merlin he can’t hold himself back anymore. Arthur kissed him with so much fervor and wanting. There was a certain way about Merlin that made him feel weak in the knees and warm in his chest and all he wanted to do was have him close to him forever. If it meant that Merlin would be his, then he’d accept the magic. 

“So I guess this means you’re all right with this, then?” Merlin asked cheekily after Arthur finally pulled away from the kiss. “You want me, magic and all?”

“What does this tell you?” Arthur asks before he kisses him again.

That had been a wonderful day. He and Merlin had just stayed in his chambers the entire day and there were miraculously no random disturbances in Camelot. That was rare. Usually, there was some nonsense. 

Guess Merlin being missing was today’s nonsense.

So Arthur rode through the woods, looking around for Merlin, hoping that he wasn’t too far off.

-

Merlin’s a  _ little _ bit lost. Okay, he’s a  _ lot _ of bit lost. 

He swore that he was going the right way following the not-so-good encounter with the mages who had been threatening Camelot. They begrudgingly agreed to not attack the kingdom, but they didn’t exactly promise to not attack Arthur.

What he should have done was challenge them. What he actually did was try to leave before it could get worse, but all that did was cost him his horse and confidence that he’d get home in time. Wonderful plan, Merlin. 

So Merlin was lost in what he soon learned was an enchanted castle that just so happened to magically appear out of fucking nowhere, and he kind of wished that he had brought something more than what he had had on the horse.

Maybe he should have brought along an Arthur. That would be useful right about now. It’s not like he’d ever admit it, though. He had a reputation to uphold, afterall. Can’t have snarky Merlin going a little too soft with his king, can we?

At least those mages hadn’t done anything to his powers, well, nothing that he knows of. So far, his fire is still good, so he just uses it to navigate. But other than that, he doesn’t really have much to work with in a castle that seemed to have an endless hallway that ran on and on and on.

“Hello? Is anyone out there?” He called, but all he got back were echoes.

Now, he really wishes Arthur was there. It was getting kind of spooky in the hall as he passed paintings and tapestries of likely dead people. Images of bloodshed in battles and the frowns of old women that made him shiver. The walls were an off-putting dark green that reminded him of vomit. And he was feeling colder by the second. Maybe a window was open and a draft was let in.

He keeps walking through until he finds a door that leads to a stairway. The door creaks so loudly that the echo runs for nearly a minute, reverbing throughout. Merlin ran up the stairs as the door slammed shut. There was no way he was going back to that hallway ever again. He’d rather deal with whatever was at the top of this tower. 

Merlin arrives at the top to find a path that leads from corner to corner of the roof. He looks over the edge and sees something moving in the distance. In the moonlight, he recognizes a crimson cape and a golden head of hair.    
  


Arthur.

Before he knows it, his hands have ignited from his excitement and he’s yelling for Arthur to notice him from so high up. A blast from his hands jolts him upwards and he’s suddenly up in the air, launched by the explosion from his palms. Fuck!

He’s freefalling and another explosion propels him upward as he gets further away from the tower. Merlin feels like he’s gonna pass out, but then he feels himself back down.

Suddenly, he feels a less painful impact than expected and he opens his eyes to find familiar blue ones staring back at him. 

“Arthur!”

“I didn’t know you could do that!” Arthur yells as he holds him close in a bridal carry. “You’re lucky I caught your dumb arse.”

Merlin is in too much shock to even argue as he pulls Arthur’s face down into a rushed, rough kiss. Arthur’s holding tighter and kissing back with just as much force as Merlin gave him. It’s desperate and wanting, but still kind of perfect in a way, like it was just so...them. 

“What happened to you?” Arthur mutters breathlessly when they finally let go and look at each other. “You look like a wreck. Your face is cut up. Who did this?!”

“No one!” Merlin blurts out, then puts a hand up to his face to find it dripping with blood he hadn’t noticed. “Well, I think the mages sort of trapped me in that castle...and it kind of just magically appeared...and I was lost in a spooky hallway…”

Arthur gives him one of his signature “You idiot” looks with a sigh and he just carries Merlin in the direction of his horse. “Just explain the whole thing when we get back home. I think I need a drink after this.”

“Okay...thank you....for saving me, Arthur,” Merlin whispers into his ear as he drapes an arm around Arthur’s neck. “I love you.”

“Don’t make me worry again, Merlin. I thought you were dead,” Arthur grumbles as Merlin starts kissing his neck and running a hand down his chest. “I love you too, you idiot.”

“Oh, did you really worry...about me?” Merlin meets his gaze and teases him with a smug look. “Aww, you do care–”

Arthur kisses him to shut him up. When he pulls away, he almost drops Merlin when he sees what’s been watching them the whole time.

A huge dog. But not even a wolf. It looked like a fucking monster with dirty fur that stuck up on its ends and sharp teeth that looked like they could slice bone with one nibble. It’s making a low growling noise that started growing louder as it approached.

Arthur bends down and lets Merlin go without a word and he whips around to unsheathe his sword. He’s just about ready to kill whatever the hell the dog is because he suspects that it may have attacked Merlin. Maybe it had knocked him out and he didn’t even remember what had happened. Whatever happened to him, Arthur’s still pissed that he just had to ride all the way through three different forests and stumble upon a cursed castle, only to have to catch his boyfriend after he nearly exploded himself.

Yeah, he’s gonna need another off day after this one.

“Merlin, stay back,” Arthur says through gritted teeth as he steps in front of him protectively. No one was going to get between him and Merlin. Not even this stupid fucking dog. “Just don’t even move. I got this.”

Arthur charges and swings his sword at the mutt, but it seems that he somehow misses despite it being right in front of him. What? 

The dog seems to fade into dust. An apparition? Was he still within the reaches of the cursed castle’s spell. Were the mages playing a trick on them?

Merlin was still in the same spot, only now he was sitting up straight, watching.

“I think it disappeared! It was probably a spirit!” Merlin calls as Arthur rounds back to him. “I think we should just leave before anything else shows up.”

“No! They did this to you! I need to show them what happens when you hurt the beloved of a king….” Arthur says as his face twists into his bloodthirsty, rage-filled expression reserved for battle. 

Merlin’s standing up again and limping towards him since his body ached. He reaches for Arthur and then cups his face. “No! No killing tonight! Arthur, you already saved me. It’s okay! I’m okay!” He gently tilts Arthur’s head down so he can look into his eyes. 

He notices Arthur’s rough expression soften as he looks back and sighs. “Fine. But if they ever do anything to you again, I’m fighting. I don’t care if I have to attack an old man in a robe. No one curses my Merlin without consequences.”

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re protective, Arthur. Oh, King Arthur, please rescue me! I’m just a simple country boy in distress!” Merlin drawls in a faux helpless voice. “Please take me back to your castle and save me with true love’s kiss!”

Arthur scoffs at Merlin’s silly voice as he carries him again and puts him on the saddle of his horse. He turns around and his eyes scan the area one more time out of paranoia of another monster. But there’s nothing. 

“Good.” Arthur mumbled under his breath and turned back to look at Merlin, reaching up to caress his face with his hand. “They lay another spell on your pretty face and I’m taking someone’s magic staff and shoving it up their–”

“Arthur!” Merlin put a hand over Arthur’s and rubbed his knuckles. “Come on, tough guy, you can tell me how much you love me later.”

“No more solo missions, Merlin,” Arthur whispers when he gets back on the saddle and he leans into Merlin’s touch as he holds onto him. “I’m not leaving your side.”

“Oh, good. I was getting bored not having anyone to make fun of. Tell me, was it boring in the castle without your _ beloved _ ?” Merlin says playfully as he rests his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me you’re a wreck when you’re without me? Actually, do tell…”

“Don’t make me launch you back up into the air, Merlin,” Arthur mumbles under his breath without any seriousness. “You’re going to have to figure that out. I won’t always be ready to catch you, one day.”

Merlin scoffs and leans more into him. “Hey! I thought you’re not leaving my side!” 

Arthur makes a defeated grunting sound as he pulls at the reins and turns his head to look at Merlin. 

“Oh, well, then you better figure out how to get your way back to me if it happens.”

“Of course, love.”

Merlin holds onto Arthur a little bit tighter and he sighs against him. They ride through the dark forest. 

A king and his beloved wizard. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @ rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
